


Kid's Away, Wife Will Play

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - character, Community: daily_deviant, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria and Draco have the house to themselves, and she's going to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid's Away, Wife Will Play

Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders and kissed his cheek beneath the earpiece of his glasses. "Scorpius is staying at a friend's this weekend," she murmured to him, nipping the curve of his ear. The feathers of Draco's quill shook and went still as he tilted his head closer to her. She sank her teeth into his earlobe and tugged gently, full of amusement that she could distract him from his work and full of pleasure that he'd allowed her to distract him. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

 

"Not tonight," he said. He dropped his quill and rubbed his fingers, flexing them to ease a small cramp. He leaned back in his chair and Astoria slipped around it to slide into his lap. She wriggled to fit her arse between his legs, her hip pressed to his groin. She unfastened one button in the center of his shirt and slid her hand into the opening to seek out his nipple with the tip of her finger. Draco raised his brows and watched her, looking down the length of his sharp-pointed nose. "I take it you have plans."

"Oh, I do. Why don't you let me play for a bit?" Astoria pecked a kiss to the edge of his jaw.

Draco spread his hands wide, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Far be it from me to deny the request of a lovely lady."

"There's a good husband." Astoria circled the small nub of his nipple with the point of her nail, then rubbed her thumb across it. Draco scraped his teeth across his lower lip and inhaled. The muscles beneath Astoria's hand tightened. She smiled to herself, pleased that she could still make him react that quickly, even after fifteen years of marriage. She shifted in his lap, straddling his narrow hips with her knees pressed to the back of the chair and her arse resting low on his thighs. 

Draco slid his hands under her flowing skirt as it rode up her legs and settled his hands on her hips, holding her carefully to help her balance. "No knickers? What _did_ you have in mind?" he asked with a grin.

She gave him a teasing smile and opened his shirt from the tiny buttons of his starched collar down to his stomach where the material disappeared into his trousers. She pushed the edges of the shirt wide and smoothed her hands up his chest. Draco leaned his head back on the chair and watched her from under his lashes, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks as she stroked and caressed his skin. She could see his trousers tenting up as his cock stiffened, but she didn't let her hands drift lower than his ribs. 

Astoria traced the outer circles of Draco's nipples, running the pads of her fingers around the pale discs. They were a light pink, barely darker than the surrounding skin, and the small points of his nipples were solid and hard. Astoria combed her fingers through her hair and licked her lips. Bending her head, she drew her hair over her shoulder to shake it across Draco's chest, teasing his nipples with the soft ends. Draco hissed, his fingers tensing on her waist. "Tori," he muttered with a groan in his voice. He gripped one of her wrists and guided her hand down to the bulge in his trousers. 

Astoria wriggled her hand out of his grip and clucked her tongue in disapproval. Deliberately, she flicked the side of her nail across one of Draco's nipples to make him yelp. "Behave yourself," she said, tapping the point of his nose. He made a face at her and she laughed quietly. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, she drew him into a long kiss. 

He tried to take control of the kiss, but each time his tongue slid into her mouth, she closed her lips on it, pushing him back. It took a minute for him to surrender, then he relaxed and mumbled an apology. Astoria made a soft purring sound and nipped at his bottom lip. She looked over her shoulder to see how close the desk was before giving Draco a sultry look. She leaned back and let the desk support her shoulders, arching her back to thrust her breasts into prominence.

Draco kept his grip on her waist, holding her on his lap, as she ran her hands up her stomach and cradled her breasts. She thumbed her nipples, pinched and rolled them between her fingers until they stood up hard, poking through both bra and shirt. Draco groaned as he watched her fondle her nipples and Astoria laughed under her breath. "Want something?" she asked, lifting her head to look down the length of her body at her husband's reddened face. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes." With a dark growl, he grabbed her waist tight and pushed her further onto the desk, shooting to his feet in the same motion. Astoria clung to his sides with her knees as he jerked his shirt out of his waistband and snapped his belt free. She pushed onto her elbows, her hands still kneading at her breasts, to watch as he shoved his trousers and pants to the floor. He scrabbled her skirt up to her waist and pumped his fist on his cock. "Shirt," he demanded, nodding at her as he pulled her legs around him. "Show me your tits, Tori. Show me."

Astoria dug her heels into his arse to urge him closer. She hauled her shirt up over her breasts and popped the front clasp of her bra, the soft cups falling to her sides. She cupped her breasts and ran her thumbs over her nipples. As Draco fit his cock to her, she tugged gently on the hard peaks. He pushed and she pulled, both of them groaning. He slid full into her, his bollocks swaying against her arse, and Astoria clenched her cunt around him as she pinched her nipples hard. Draco bent over her, nudged one of her hands away from her breasts, and fastened his mouth over that nipple. He drew his teeth over it in a gentle scrape, then sucked on it, lips and tongue working in concert with the rhythm of his slow thrusts.

Astoria dragged her hand down his chest and raked her nails over one of his flat, pink nipples. Draco released her breast to let out a sharp cry. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with liquid heat. Astoria arched her back in offering. "Good husband."


End file.
